Shatter Point
by Blackwolfhunting
Summary: A Person can only take so much before they shatter into a million pieces. Izuku reaches his when Bakugo refuses to work with him during the final exams before the summer camping trip. The choice he makes both shocks and disappoints many, but Izuku has little left in him to care and lets them know exactly how he feels.
1. Chapter 1

Shatter Point

It had been a hard week for him. Beyond hard actually as Aizawa-sensei seemed determined to stick Izuku into any and all situations that involved Bakugo. The green haired teen couldn't understand why the man was intent on punishing him in such a way but it was really starting to take a toll on him.

It was the week before finals and Izuku was busy studying for the written part while also still participating in the hero courses as well. He was getting exhausted from trying to cram as much information into his head so he could pass that he was hardly sleeping at all.

Then the freckled boy had to deal with his childhood friend every day in any situation presented during class.

If there was one word that Izuku had to describe his once friend with, it would be volatile. And it was ten times worse whenever someone put the freckled boy in the vicinity of the blonde.

Which meant he was left wondering what the ever living hell his teachers were thinking when they continually paired him up with the boy for classes.

Izuku had lost count on how many times he had been blasted across the course and classes and fields and other places whenever he tried to even so much as breathe next to the other.

He had tried to work around him then, by hitting the others when Bakugo nowhere near them. He got attacked by the blonde instead. All because he thought Izuku was trying to take the glory for himself.

That was the point where he had just sat off to the side of the exercise of the day and watch Bakugo blow up the entire area as he tried to beat whoever they were faced against.

Though that just got him yelled at by All Might. "You can't just leave your partner to face against villains! What would happen if they were deadly injured and you weren't there to cover them?"

Izuku had just nodded his head and agreed. "I'll be better All Might, I promise." Not that he actually would but he hated seeing that disappointed look on the older man's face. He knew that the man expected a lot from him since he had taken on One for All but at the same time you couldn't make someone work with another if they didn't want to.

That same day, Aizawa had called him out after classes ended for the day to speak. "I was told that you just stood there while Bakugo fought against Ashido and Yaoyorozu." His eyes were darkened with annoyance and the student could only assume that it was the fact Izuku hadn't tried to work with the blonde.

There wasn't a whole lot he could do about the accusation though because it had been true. "Yeah." He bowed his head so that he wouldn't look at the other man.

It was silent for a long moment and then a sigh and shuffle of papers. The man must be collecting papers to grade later, not that Izuku really cared. The man deserved to suffer for making the greenette suffer. An eye for an eye after all, though he doubted Aizawa-sensei would agree with him. "I know that he's hard to work with, but I'm expecting you to be the better person." He grit his teeth at that and kept his head bowed. "Do better problem child, don't make me force my hand."

With that the teacher left with that ominous statement and all Izuku could do was grind his teeth and try and figure out how it was him that was always getting scolded and not Bakugo. The blonde was the one who needed to be told off and told to work with others better and to be punished when he didn't.

Why was it always Izuku's fault that he was getting blasted across the damn courtyard or building?

Why was it his fault that Bakugo couldn't just stop and listen to him and try and control his anger long enough to make a plan to win?

Why was it always his fault when the blonde refused to work with him and instead beat him when they should've been working together?

Why was it his fault for defending himself against the other?

Why did Izuku have to be the bigger person? Why did he have to apologize? Why did he get scolded?

Why was it okay to hurt Izuku but not Bakugo?

It was all frustrating and all Izuku could do was stand there, head bowed, fists clenched, and take the scolding even though he was already doing everything he could. He couldn't make Bakugo work with him and he couldn't make him listen or talk to him.

He couldn't make the blonde act like a decent human being.

It wasn't his job but the teachers, so why were they always telling him and making him work with the blonde instead of figuring something else out?

Either way, there was nothing he could do to stop the teachers from pairing them up together or nothing he could do from making them stop scolding him for things he couldn't control.

It was like middle school all over again, except worse because now he had a quirk to defend himself. Only he couldn't use it to defend himself. He couldn't stop Bakugo because he, Izuku, would be the one in trouble and not the blonde. Just like in middle school where the teachers always believed Bakugo just because he had a flashy quirk.

It was exhausting and he really didn't have the energy anymore to deal with it. All he wanted to do at this point was drop into General Education and let some poor sucker deal with the blonde and leaving him the hell alone.

But he wouldn't do that. He had worked too hard for Bakugo knock him out of the Hero Course by just being himself. He would stick with it and complete his dream, despite all the haters and all those who had tried to stop him, he would be the best hero he could be and show them all up.

With that in mind he sighed and finally looked up from where he stood in front of the teachers' desk. It was getting late and he needed to go home before his mom began to worry.

God he was so tired.

SP

He felt completely frozen as he watched Kirishima's and Sato's battle against Cementoss. He wasn't really paying attention to what was happening or how the two were losing horribly at the moment.

No, his mind was on his own upcoming battle and how he was going to completely fail this test. There would be no passing it at all and all because the teachers had followed the same pattern they had the past week.

They had put him with Bakugo Katsuki once more.

His fate was sealed and there would be no passing. He could feel the exhaustion of depression sinking into his body more and more as the minutes ticked by and more of the battles passed by.

His battle would be the very last one of the day.

Save the worst and most morbidly entertaining one for last it seemed. Because that's what it was going to be, amusement for the teachers as Bakugo blasted Izuku away and All Might pounding them into the ground.

He didn't respond when each of his friends appeared after their battles before the others left. All he could do was sit there in horror and resignation, knowing that nothing he said would be listened to.

"Deku?" Ochaco called to him after her battle with Aoyama. "Hey, are you okay?" She questioned as she touched his arm.

Only to jerk it back when he jerked so hard that he almost fell off of his seat and into Iida who was standing behind him. "Midoriya, what's going on?" Iida questioned as he watched with concern as his friend pulled himself away from the speedster.

"Nothing, I'm fine." He grunted out as he shook his head. "Just thinking deeply on how to get Kacchan to work with me." He sighed as he looked at the two hopelessly. "Looks like you two are going on that comping trip without me." He smiled weakly.

The two could only stare at him until he was finally called up to load on the bus with All Might and Bakugo. Neither could think of anything to comfort their friend because they knew that he was right.

SP

Izuku just sat quietly on the bus, away from either blonde as he kept to himself. None of his plans would work in this situation. Plans that would get them both safely to the finish gate as long as they worked together.

Too bad they wouldn't work together and it wasn't because of Izuku.

He fiddled with his fingers, watching the white gloves twirl with the movement of his hands as he tried to calm himself. His nerves were getting the better of him despite knowing that they were going to fail and that he felt resigned to it.

The only reason why they were though was because he still wanted to try. He still wanted to work with Bakugo and beat All Might. He wanted to show that he was adult enough to work with someone difficult and find a way around a villain that was stronger than both of them together. He wanted to prove that he was learning and all the teachers' efforts weren't wasted on him.

He wanted to prove himself so bad that he just wanted this all to work out. He wanted Bakugo to listen to him for once in his life and work with him so that they could do this. He just…he just wanted to prove he could be a hero.

He gritted his teeth as the bus came to a stop and All Might disappeared into the city to give them the five minutes to enter and start either looking for hero or the exit. Izuku was going to try and use this time to convince the other one more time to work together.

"Kacchan, listen, I know you want to fight All Might but…" He started as they took off running into the city, the blonde leading the way. "Neither of us are strong enough to be able t…"

He didn't get to finish as a fist slammed into his face, a sharp burning pain adding onto it. Bakugo had used his quirk once more and Izuku forgot what it was like to have that quirk burning into his skin. It had been months since the last time he felt it and he did not miss it at all.

"Shut the fuck up Deku." The teen growled as he glared at the downed teen. "I don't need your shitty ass help to take down fucking All Might. I'll take that shitty hero down myself and prove my fucking power." With that he turned on his heel and took off into the city, leaving behind his partner.

Izuku ignored the wind that said All Might had appeared and instead laid in the alley the other boy had left him in and stared up at the sky.

He was done with this shit. He was so tired and exhausted and his bones felt so heavy that he wasn't sure he could get up and move. Not even the sounds of All Might fighting against Bakugo could rouse him up.

Not really fighting actually, more like the younger blonde getting his fucking ass handed to him.

That asshat deserved it.

He didn't even care that his thoughts had turned angry because it was true. He was angry. He was actually pissed because he finally realized for once what was going on and he was so done being used.

Done being used at trying to make Bakugo better.

Whether it be a better candidate for getting into U.A. or to try and make Bakugo realize he needed to work with people he could very well hate.

And boy did Bakugo hate Izuku.

So if the blonde could work with the greenette, then he should be able to work with anyone afterwards.

That's what was happening here. He was just being used to make Bakugo better, either a better human being or a better hero, it didn't matter. He was just being used.

"Where are you young Midoriya!?" All Might called out and Izuku didn't bother moving or calling out. There was no point because they had already lost.

It didn't even matter that Bakugo didn't want to work with him at this point. No, they could still win even then, but it was because Izuku just couldn't make himself to try anymore. Why try for himself when this wasn't even for him.

It was all for Bakugo.

Just like it always was.

So what was the point in him trying when it didn't concern him in any fucking way to begin with?

"Your fight is with me!" Bakugo cried out somewhere. "Not with that shitty useless fucking Deku."

A growl ripped from Izuku's throat at that and he struggled up onto his feet. It was harder than it should be to stand, especially since he wasn't terribly hurt, just his cheek that had swollen and burned terribly, most likely with second degree burns. So standing shouldn't have been a problem.

But it was because his bones felt weighed down and his spirit felt drowned in turmoil.

"That is no way to talk about your partner." All Might spoke. They really must've been close by for him to hear them so clearly. Someone must've told All Might where he was located and the Number One Hero must've directed them to Izuku's area. "You must work together if you even want to have a chance at passing."

"Who the fuck cares about that shit." Oh, he knew where this is going. "I can fucking beat the shit out of you and win without that shitty nerd."

Oh, that was it. He was done with this shit. He was done playing the teachers' fucking games. He didn't give a goddamn second about disappointing All Might at this point.

No, he was just plain fucking done.

With that thought, he crouched down and waited until he could hear Bakugo attacking All Might once more before activating his Full Cowl. With that he moved along the shadows, stopping whenever he heard the two get a little too close and he needed to move from them.

He had experience disappearing into the shadows from middle school and trying to avoid the explosion boy and his cronies. So hiding in the shadows here and avoiding the two battling individuals was easy.

It only got harder when All Might did eventually come after him.

"Come now Midoriya, don't you want to save your friend?" He wanted to scream at the older man and say he could keep the asshat all he wanted. He kept quiet though and moved silently, pulling on all of his experience at disappearing to the forefront. "He really is quite injured, don't you want to save him? Don't you want to be his hero?"

Fuck that shit. It would only be worst if the man brought up the slime villain.

"You going to leave him to the villain, Hero Deku?" He narrowed his eyes. All Might was starting to dig deep and was obviously getting desperate for Izuku to show himself. "Don't you want to save him like that day of the slime villain?"

He bit his tongue so hard he could taste blood and he was sure that he'd need Recovery Girl to heal it to stop him from choking on it later. For now he just spat the blood out of his mouth and kept moving.

Which was fine because it was apparent that Bakugo had woken up and renewed his attack on the Hero. "FUCK YOU!" Izuku rolled his eyes as he took this chance to speed up. He knew the gate was up ahead and he wasn't going to care anymore. He was going to fucking get the hell out of here and be done with this test.

The consecutive explosions was his que and he took off at full speed, leaping across the top of the buildings and then launched himself right through the gates.

He didn't stop running though when he heard that little voice announcing their victory. Instead he kept running.

He knew the way back to the tents where Recovery Girl and the others were all waiting.

He wasn't going to ride a bus back with a pissed off Bakugo Katsuki and a disappointed All Might.

He was panting by the time he got to the tent, but he made it long before either of the blondes even had a chance to realize what he had done.

But that didn't stop Aizawa from being there waiting for him with a glare on his face and his capture weapon flaring around him. His quirk wasn't activated but that didn't make the sight any less terrifying.

Too bad Izuku was too pissed off to give a flying fuck.

"You passed." Aizawa growled lowly. "But you just cost the life of your partner and his own passing grade."

Izuku snarled, ignoring the blood leaking from the corners of his mouth, angrily as his quirk flared back to life around him. "Then you should've put him with someone fucking else." He spat out. Blood spatter from his mouth and landed at the teacher's feet. "How fucking stupid are you to put me with him when you know he won't listen."

"It's to make the two of you to work together, to make you better…" Aizawa started, watching the teen warily and prepared to activate his quirk if needed.

"Bullshit!" Izuku cut off, startling the teacher even more. The boy had never cut off anyone like that with such a tone before. It was like he was projecting Bakugo at the moment. "It's to make Bakugo better! It's to make him better, not me! I can work with anyone and apprehend the villain! This was about making that fucking jackass realize he has to work with others to win! This had nothing to fucking to do with me!"

Silence in the tent as everyone stared at the panting teen, watching as he spat globs of blood. "Midoriya…" Aizawa started, raising a hand slowly into the air as if to calm a wild animal. "That's not true." He began but stopped as a crackle of lightning warned him to stop right there.

"What was I supposed to learn?" Izuku questioned with narrowed eyes. "What was it that I was supposed to learn from this farce of a test?"

"To work with young Bakugo." All Might said sternly as he entered the tent, said teen limping in right behind him. "This was to show that the two of you could work together and prove how much you've grown." The man met the glare the greenette sent at him with disappointed eyes. "And you have proven how much you are still just a child."

The punch he got to the face was completely surprising and the power behind it as well. It sent him stumbling backwards in surprise and blinking at the snarling boy. He had never once seen the boy so upset in all the time he had known him.

"I'm still the fucking child here?" Izuku glared at the two adults, ignoring how his classmates were whispering around them, ignoring how Ochaco and Iida and Todoroki were all trying to come up close to calm him. He sent glares that stopped them cold. He turned back to the adults as he started up again. "I fucking tried to work with him. I tried all week and in the months before this shit show. I can't make someone do shit when they don't fucking want to."

"Then you should have worked around that." Aizawa shrugged at his matter of fact statement. Most heroes had to do that amongst themselves before. Most heroes had to do that when Endeavor was involved.

"I already fucking tried that and you wanna know what he did?" He questioned as his finger pointed at the snarling blonde, only being held back by Kirishima. "He fucking attacked me before he thought I was trying to take his glory!" He spat again, the glob of blood annoying this time as his tongue stung from where he had bitten it. "He fucking attacked me and he didn't get punished at all! I was just told to work with him!"

Tears were now starting to blue his vision and he was starting to feel that tightening in his chest telling of a panic attack and then the exhaustion of dealing with the blonde and all of this shit show. He just wanted to go home and hide in his bed and just not come out anymore.

This was just pure torture now.

"This wasn't for me. This wasn't a test for me and this shit has never been for my betterment." He remembered all the shit he had been through this week, working with Bakugo or get his ass handed to him the entire time. "This is about making Bakugo a better hero, making him the center of this shitty place."

U.A. had been his dream school, even if the other had been there, he still wanted to be here to learn and become a hero. He wanted to help people, especially those who were quirkless and told that they couldn't because they didn't have a quirk.

He wanted to help those who were him in a way that still ate away at him even now.

"Stop using me! I'm not a fucking tool to make that fucking piece of shit better! I'm here to learn to be a hero and I'm willing to learn! But I fucking won't be used to make this asshat a better person! I Won't Do Your Job For You!"

Tears were falling down his face now and his tongue was really starting to hurt as the adrenaline from his run was fading. His cheek was burning and he knew that it was most like blistered now.

He wanted to go home.

He wanted his mom.

He wanted to hide in his bed.

He just wish this had never happened.

"It seems that we've miscalculated." Nezu said as he stepped forward, watching as the green suited teen fell to his knees and curled into himself. No one approached him though as his quirk still crackled around him warningly. "We seem have done you quite the disservice Mr. Midoriya."

Izuku said nothing as he fought to bring himself back under control. He's had many panic attacks so he knew the tactics to bring himself out of one, but there was nothing he would be able to do about the exhaustion claiming his body.

"Fucking Deku is just faking it." Bakugo barked at them, bringing the attention onto him and where he was still in the Rock Hard hold of his red headed classmate. "He did this shit when we were younger for attention."

Fury roared through his veins and that gave him energy to shoot back up and get into the blonde's face. The blood dripping from his mouth and the cracking of his cheek must've been terrifying because Bakugo could only stand there and stare at him in surprise. "Fucking say that again, I dare you." He hissed angrily.

That knocked the blonde back into the present and he snarled right back. "You fucking faked all that shit for attention." He smirked, believing he had won.

Only to jerk his head back as Izuku shoved his face forward and pointed at his cheek. "So I fucking slammed my face into your fist for shits and giggles?" He questioned with glowing eyes. His power was increasing at his anger and All Might was starting to worry that he would push past his limit and harm not just himself, but everyone here.

"Should've stayed the fuck out of my way shitty nerd." Was barked at him.

"I was trying to fucking help you!" Izuku was having enough. Nothing he said was getting through this blonde and he was so done trying to help him. He didn't want to help him anymore and he didn't want to be manipulated into helping him. It just wasn't worth it anymore. "I've always been trying to fucking help you but all I got are shitty scars and jacked up bruises and fucking pain for it!"

"Then stay in your place!"

"MY place is fucking helping people while you deserve to be nothing but a fucking villain you piece of shit!"

That made Bakugo break free of Kirishima and the entire class scrambled to pull the blonde and green haired teens apart.

IT wasn't until All Might was able to grab a hold of Izuku by the biceps and Aizawa had Bakugo wrapped in his capture weapon that anything calmed down.

"That's enough!" Aizawa glared at the two, staring at a still raging Bakugo and a suddenly limp and lifeless Midoriya. He sent a worried look for the teen before turning his full attention onto Bakugo.

They all knew Midoriya's control had gotten better but it was better safe than sorry. He could see a bleeding nose and several forming bruises on the other's face and most like other places. But he was breathing easily and move without restraint, so he assumed that there weren't any broken limbs.

He then turned back to Midoriya, who still wasn't moving despite being settle down onto his knees and released. He could see several holes in his costume where bright red burns had already formed and his cheek had swollen and cracked greatly. He was surprised the boy could talk with the amount of blood leaking from his mouth.

Worse of all though, Midoriya just looked defeated.

He turned to Bakugo with a glare. "Stop it. This is enough." He stated before turning the boy to face his beaten down classmate. "Look at him Bakugo and tell me he is faking that. Tell me."

Bakugo had stopped moving but said nothing.

No one said anything, not even Midoriya when All Might kneeled next to him with a hand on his shoulder and Nezu who was standing in front of him, looking up at his face with his paws behind his back.

"Go home, you're all dismissed." Aizawa said as he released the explosive boy as most of the teachers began to usher the students out of the tent. "Those still injured can see Recovery Girl at the infirmary in the school." With that he turned back to Midoriya with only All Might and Nezu with them.

"Midoriya?" All Might questioned, giving his shoulder a small shake.

Nezu stopped him a second later with a raised paw. He was at the perfect height to see the blank and dead looking eyes the boy had hidden behind his long curly bangs. "That will not do anything for him Toshinori."

"Is he having an attack?" Aizawa questioned as he slouched forward, hands shoved into his pockets. He looked the teen over with tired and worried eyes. "Do we need to have Recovery Girl look at him?"

"He will be looked at either way. Bakugo didn't hold back on his blasts." The Principal pointed at the burns that were now black and cracking. It was obvious third degree burns and they were lucky the boy wasn't screaming…or well…unlucky he wasn't at the moment. "Mr. Midoriya, can you hear me? Can you understand me?"

It was silent for what seemed hours but was only really minutes before the boy spoke up. It wasn't something they thought they would ever hear from the boy.

"I want to transfer."

"Young Midoriya!" All Might exclaimed in clear horror as he stared at the boy, who was looking at Nezu with dead looking eyes. "You worked so hard to get into U.A. and you just want to leave?"

"What's the point of staying in a school where I'm only being used to better another student?" He questioned without turning to the blonde. He kept his eyes on Nezu instead, knowing that if he wanted the transfer than he needed the principal to approve it. "I want to be a hero." His voice cracked as tears began to fall down his face once more. "I don't want to-to-to be a pu-punching bag aga-again." He cried as he brought a hand up and rubbed at his face, hissing at the pain of his injured cheek. Blood and puss from the burn began to run down it but he ignored the stinging of tears running into the open wounds.

Nezu watched the boy for a long time, watching as All Might tried to comfort and as Aizawa looked away. He didn't think the two realized the grave error that they had all made concerning the two boys, both thinking they were still in the right, but he could see it. He could see the damage to a boy that had been through too much at the hand of another for too long. "How long has Bakugo been abusing you?" He questioned.

That startled the boy to stare at him in surprise, jaw dropping. Apparently no one had realized what the connection between the two had been before now. Not even All Might or Aizawa from the looks on their faces, which was really sad.

Midoriya looked back down at the ground as he answered. "It started when we were four."

The two heroes stared in horror and Nezu could only sigh in disappointment. "If anything is to be done Midoriya, then it should be Bakugo being expelled from U.A."

Aizawa expected the greenette to raise his head and protest against that but when he didn't, he finally realized the damage that had been done. Midoriya was one of those that would fight for another because he saw the good in them, but when he stopped fighting for that then you knew something was wrong. "Midoriya, do you want Bakugo's expulsion?" He questioned.

The teen shrugged his shoulders as he didn't look at any of them. "My boy, do you really wish to end Young Bakugo's career here?" All Might asked seriously. "From the way he assaulted you, which I'm sure is on camera, we could have him expelled." He assured the boy, knowing that at this point he couldn't cheer him up. All he could do was be there for this decision.

"I…I know…know he can be….great." Midoriya finally said as he wrapped his arms around himself for comfort. "He's al-always be-been stron…g" He gulped as he looked at Nezu, not ready to face his two teachers who had been there to see the abuse of Bakugo and hardly did anything to deter it. Yes, they saw it and spoke to the blonde about it but they hadn't really stopped it. It was mostly Izuku being told to handle it and deal with it and work with the blonde. He knew it wasn't really the blonde's fault for the failure to punish him for his attitude and treatment of his classmates. "I…I don-don't want to tak-take this awa-away from him."

"There are other things that can be done other than expulsion." Nezu assured. "I do not want you to transfer from U.A. You have such potential and possibilities that I think we can open up if we would just take the time to focus on you." His eyes snapped to All Might and Aizawa accordingly. "Give U.A. another chance and if you are still miserable, then I will make sure you get into whatever hero school of your choosing." It would be a great loss but he didn't want Midoriya to stop wanting to be a hero. There was too much at stake for him to do that now.

Izuku sniffled as he looked back at the principal before speaking. "What-what oth-other way-ways are-are there? What'll ha-happen to-to Ba-Bakugo?" He questioned. He wasn't going to make this decision lightly and just based on words. He wanted action taken now before he believed anything anymore. He was done just trusting.

Nezu's eyes glinted in approval before he spoke. "Bakugo will start going to mandatory anger management classes and he will also be participating in the mandatory classes during the camping trip." He assured the boy.

"You will be trading seats with Kirishima and no longer be paired with Bakugo in any way shape or form." Aizawa spoke up next. "If he tries to go after you, I want you to go to a teacher immediately and he will be suspended. He'll get three chances before he gets expelled."

The teen looked at them for a long time, wondering if he should believe anything they said or not.

He had been hurt for so long by the blonde and everyone around him take that teen's side. He couldn't help but hate how it was always Bakugo they took the side of. It was at that point where he expected no one to take his side at all.

It hurt to have that thought process. It made him exhausted and tired and not wanting to try. He was tired of trying and just being proven wrong again and again and again. He wasn't going to believe them, not until they actually did what they were saying.

"Prove it." He stated finally with a heavy sigh as he met Nezu's eyes straight on. It would be the principal he talk to right now as he was the one with the most power here. He wasn't going to believe the other two as they had proven how untrustworthy they really were. Nezu hadn't done anything to him and had this chance to prove himself to Izuku. "Prove what you say with actions." He clenched his teeth as the tears started up again and his shoulders shook with exhaustion and sorrow.

The faculty could only watch as this teen, a fifteen year old kid, broke down from having the world on his shoulders and constant abuse for eleven years.

A child that was failed in every way possible.

"I will follow through Mr. Midoriya. Do not worry." Nezu assured calmly. "There is something I want from you in return."

Izuku stared at the rat-dog-bear thing for long moments, trying to decide what it possibly be that he wanted. "What?" He rasped out between sobs and gasps.

"I want you to see a therapist that U.A. will pay for." Was the demand. "I would also like to speak with your mother."

The teen didn't even care at this point and just nodded his head. He would see that therapist but he wanted to see Bakugo in those classes first and punishments doled out when the blonde attacked him in any shape or form. He would only then do that.

Apparently Nezu understood this and nodded his head. "We will make this better Mr. Midoriya, all I ask is that you give us that chance to do so."

He was just so tired and fed up with everything. HE really was and he didn't want to believe in the principal but at the same time he didn't want to leave U.A. or get Bakugo expelled. He just wanted to go to bed and sleep for a century. So he just nodded his head in agreement as he curled back into himself and swallowed the blood pooling in his mouth once more.

God, he just wanted to go to bed.

SP

It wasn't until he was curled in his bed, healed by Recovery Girl, and plied with copious amounts of Katsudon from his mother that he realized something that broke something deep in his heart.

He hadn't thought or called Bakugo Katsuki as 'Kacchan' the entire day.

SP

A.N. There you go! Another one shot that I've had on my mind for like ever and finally wrote down. I think a lot of what they did to Izuku wasn't really fair, especially concerning Bakugo. Really, it's just not fair. I don't condone bullying and abuse of any sort and know if you are then reach out of help. You aren't alone and more people will be more than happy to help.

I would like everyone to think about some of the authors on Fanfiction that died recently or a while ago. Some of them died in tragic accidents or illnesses and have left stories unfinished or had others finish them for them in memory. I would like everyone reading this to lower their heads, clasp their hands together and pray for those who have been lost. Allow there to be a moment of silence for wherever you, the reader, are and remember not just the writers here on this site but those who have been lost in your life or in tragic events.

Please remember that life is short and that you should love those in your life while you can and show your appreciation for water comes into your life.

Again, thanks to those who have lost their lives for spreading inspiration through their works.


	2. Chapter 2

I've gotten a lot of comments on this story and I am so fucking pissed off. I love the comments and I love all the encouragement and I love how people recognize that I have most likely suffered from bullying myself.

And that's where I've gotten incredibly pissed off.

People shouldn't have to recognize when another person has suffered because of their writing and storytelling abilities. No one should have to suffer from abuse and even consider suicide as a form of peace.

Because it isn't peace. You lose the chance to make life better and continue on but continuing on is just as hard. It makes it so much harder to move forward and I know some people can't, but when you move forward, eventually things get better. It gets better and the things that were so hard before aren't now.

That doesn't mean people have the right to bully others and so I've decided and I've done some research and gathered some numbers I think might help if you need it. I'll start posting these numbers at the end of the first chapter of each story I write so that they are always available. If others would like to do the same, then please, do so.

If you are feeling down or suffering from any kind of abuse or depression, then please, call once of these numbers.

Suicide: 1-800-273-8255

Bullying: 1-800-420-1479

Self-Harm:1-800-366-8288

Sexual Assault: 1-800-656-4673

Lifeline: 1-800-784-8433

Greif Support: 1-650-321-3438

Depression: 1-630-482-9696

Drug/Alcohol: 1-877-235-4525

Eating Disorder: 1-630-577-1330

Mental Health: 1-800-442-9673

Abuse: 1-800-799-7233

These are the most used ones I found and I compiled them for anyone to use. Please, use the shit outta these if you need the help. Don't suffer in silence, speak up and look for those who know how you feel and can help you. I wish you all good luck and happy health and good friends and family.

Bless those who couldn't take the beatings in any form anymore. Bless those who are suffering from beatings in any form even now. Bless those who wish to help and bless those who reach for help.

Then Fuck the assholes who cause all those beatings of any form to suffer in hell.


End file.
